


June 24, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl smiled the minute Reverend Amos Howell used a tentacle to save her from a hungry creature.





	June 24, 2002

I never created DC.

Supergirl smiled the minute Reverend Amos Howell used a tentacle to save her from a hungry creature before they went home for lunch.

THE END


End file.
